amor prohibido
by bunny1215
Summary: Leonardo es un joven ninja adolescente mutante, lider de su grupo, el conocera a una chica que le hara perder la cabeza, ella le correspondera? CAMBIO DE CLASIFICACION POR LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Atencion: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala

Esta es una nueva historia mas precisamente es un Leonarai, espero que la disfruten ;)

Amor Prohibido

Capitulo 1: el encuentro

Leonardo era un líder responsable, todavía estaba en entrenamiento claro pero se las arreglaba bastante bien, si tenia alguna duda lo hablaba con su sensei, pero había algo que aun no controlaba , el hecho de que Rafael, uno de sus hermanos siempre estaba discutiéndole el había forma siempre terminaban discutiendo por lo mismo, el siempre trataba de frenarlo pero no servia, su hermano tenia un temperamento difí ese dia se había cansado, necesitaba tomar aire, de verdad estaba muy molesto.Y asi lo hizo, salio a la superficie , subio a un techo y se sento con la esperanza de calmarse.

Leo: siempre lo mismo ya estoy harto!-patea unas latas que estaban por ahí-

Lo que no sabia Leo era que alguien lo observaba con una sonrisa…Leo estaba concentrado en calmarse que no sintió que alguien caminaba hacia el hasta que choco con las latas que había ninja escucho y se se imaginaba lo que veian sus ojos, ante el una chica de pelo corto negro, con las puntas claras, con armadura ninja y maquillaje rojo y negro en sus no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal reacciono hasta que escucho la voz de la joven que lo saludaba poniéndose una mano en la cadera

Karai: hola

Leo: h-hola-algo nervioso-

Karai:-le sonríe y saca la katana- al fin te encontré

Leo: eh?-queda desconcertado-

Karai: eso estaba buscándote, prepárate!-se lanza-

Leo:-saca las suyas y pelea-

Despues de un corto combate, la joven da una voltereta dejando a Leo sonrojado y cayendo sobre el techo vecino.

Karai: por cierto, me llamo Karai

Leo: em Leonardo, pero decime Leo..-aun confundido-

Karai:-sonrie y salta para atrás- sayonara-desaparece-

Leo:-se asoma para corroborar que no este y guarda las katanas- que rayos fue eso?-siente sus mejillas sonrojadas- _me siento raro era linda ..pero rara..sera mejor que vuelva a casa fue suficiente por hoy..-_

Y asi Leo volvió a la guarida pensando en Karai, pensó tanto que olvido la pelea con era esa chica y que pretendía con el? Dijo que lo buscaba pero no para quien ..ya habría tiempo para pensarlo pero mientras tanto no diría nada a nadie. Seria su secreto.

Fue corto pero queria ver como me iba es mi primer fic de este estilo asique como siempre ideas comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas, eso es todo por hoy

saludos!

bunny


	2. Chapter 2

**Atencion: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Me costo bastante escribir este capitulo hice lo mejor que pude, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y gracias Aki38 de verdad intente seguir tu consejo y no quede muy conforme con el resultado pero no me rendire, sin mas el capitulo, espero que los disfruten **

Capitulo 2: confusiones

Que era lo que había pasado esa noche, fue lo que Leonardo se pregunto durante casi todo el dia meditaba, mientras veia su programa favorito, incluso mientras hermanos lo notaron y se miraron entre hizo silencio hasta que el de bandana roja se acerco a el y suspirando un poco hablo.

Raph: Leo yo..

Leo:-escucha y lo mira- si Raph?

Raph:-suspira de nuevo-siento lo de ayer sabes? No fue mi intención…

Leo: esta bien Raph, no hay problema..-le palmeo el hombro y salio caminando pensativo-

Los 3 hermanos se quedaron mirando asombrados, efectivamente algo le pasaba a Leo, no le había dado un sermón a Raph solo dijo no hay problema y se era raro.

Sin darse cuenta el líder se encontraba fuera de la guarida.

Leo: como rayos llegue aca?

De pronto una sombra aparece frente a el.

Karai: hola Leo, me extrañaste?

Leo:-se sonroja- H-hola?

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo la joven saco sus katanas y le había preguntado si la extraño?Claro que la extraño no dejo de pensar en repente cesan las espadas y quedan mirándose uno al otro.

Karai:-le sonríe y se sienta en el borde del techo-

Leo:-la mira y se sienta al lado algo confundido-

Karai: eres una criatura interesante sabias?-lo mira sonriendo-

Leo: em gracias?-la mira algo sonrojado-

Karai:-mira la hora y se levanta- debo irme, fue divertido hablar contigo pero me gustaría mas

Leo:-se levanta mirándola- a mi también me gusto..es decir..fue divertido..

Karai:-rie-eres adorable sabias?

Leo: en serio crees eso?!O/O

Karai: asi es..-se acerca y le besa la mejilla- nos vemos mañana?

Leo:-se pone rojo- em claro..

Karai:-sonrie y desaparece-

El líder quedo inmóvil y rojo a mas no sentido sus labios en su mejilla y le parecio lo mejor del que la veria mañana pero tenia que regresar a la guarida era bastante tarde y se había ido sin avisar .Mientras Leonardo corria tan rápido como podía, la joven kunoichi pensaba ya en su habitación…_Esa tortuga..es decir Leonardo..Leo..es realmente increíble..un segundo..porque estoy pensando esto?! Mi padre quiere que lo destruya junto con sus hermanos..deberia dejar de pensar tanto en el..demonios.. que esto que siento..sera mejor que me duerma de una vez.._De modo que se voltio en su cama y trato de dormir, pero se sentía raro ese calor en sus mejillas,el mismo calor que Leonardo sentía cuando entro a la guarida lo mas sigiloso posible.

Raph: donde demonios estabas?

Leo:-se sobresalta un poco- baja la voz..fui a tomar aire..

Raph: te tomaste tu tiempo no?

Leo: que bajes la voz..

Raph: no, que es lo que te pasa?y estas sonrojado?-lo mira atentamente-

Leo: que estas diciendo?!-camina tratando de calmarse-

Raph: eso que escuchaste que fuiste hacer alla que viniste sonrojado eh?-lo sigue-

Leo: ya te dije que fui a tomar aire y esto se termino ahora-entra y cierra la puerta-

Raph:-gruñe le pega una patada a la puerta y camina furioso a su habitación- _Esto no va a quedar asi Leo, averiguare que demonios fuiste hacer alla afuera que te tiene tan sonrojado y estúpido._Entro en su habitación y se acostó, ya averiguaría el secreto de Leo, o quizás no..


	3. Chapter 3

**Atencion: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Wow esto no es normal en mi pero la inspiracion es la inspiracion, asique hay que aprovechar sin mas el siguiente capitulo.**

Capitulo 3: Encuentros

Leo estaba algo preocupado Raph se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado y eso no significaba nada que le estaría encima hasta que descubriera su secreto, estaba seguro que no pararía, pero no podía decirle o si?no, claro que no, el no lo entendería, tal vez Donnie si, después de todo a el le gustaba .Seria lo mejor? Quizás tal vez tenga que seguir siendo un y decidio que por el momento no diría nada a dia transcurrio normal, un poco de entrenamiento, un poco de héroes espaciales y no podía faltar la pizza.A pesar de que se cruzaron en la mayoría del dia ,Rafael no le dirigio la palabra y eso inquietaba a Leo, no sabia con que podía de calmarse pronto saldrían a patrullar y quería actuar normal frente a sus la hora llego, se reunieron en la entrada y salieron a la superfice a todo muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo..

Raph: que aburrido..-mira todo- ni un soldado ni un rufian nada!

Leo: calmate Raph..-mira todo-_me pregunto si aparecerá frente a mis hermanos.._

De pronto un grupo de ninjas del pie los rodea.

Leo: querias pelear Raph?-saca las katanas-

Raph: esto es a lo que me referia!-saca los sais-

Donnie:-saca el bo-

Mikey:-saca los nunchakus- boyakasha!

A los pocos segundos se encuentran las 4 tortugas peleando contra el entretenidos, esos soldados estaban duros pero no Karai apareció frente a Leo y se dispuso a pelear con el.

Karai: hola leo!-sin dejar de pelear-

Leo: sabia que vendrías!-pelea-

Las demás tortugas peleaban y miraban a los jóvenes, que se traían?habia algo raro entre esos dos sin pensarlo la joven kunoichi le arrebata una de las katanas y sale corriendo.

Karai: ven por ella!-corre-

Leo: pero que?! Espera! –la sigue-

Raph:-los ve- que significa esto!?-sigue peleando-

Donnie y Mikey:-ven la escena sin dejar de pelear-

La pelinegra, se alejo lo suficiente con la katana del líder , quería estar a solas con el,era divertido y no quería desperdiciar un estuvo lo suficientemente lejos , paro y se volteo líder freno al verla y la miro sonrojado.

Leo: por que hiciste esto?-la mira-

Karai: bueno estos días estuvimos solos y bueno ya sabes aca estaremos lejos de tus hermanos y de esos insoportables ninjas del pie-se sento en un borde como siempre y lo miro esperando que la acompañe-

Leo:-se acerco sonrojado y se sento-_esto ya estaba tornándose costumbre y algo mas tal vez?ella dijo que quería estar a solas..eso fue demasiado para mi.._

Karai: Leo? Estas bien?-lo mira y le acerca la katana- te enojaste?

Leo:-la miro- no.,no..es solo que …ah..-se pone una mano en la cabeza confundido-

Karai: solo que?...-se queda mirándolo- _se habrá enojado?pero que diablos pienso…en todo caso no se me ocurrio otra manera menos disimulada para quedarnos solos..oh tal vez deba calmarme..tal vez lo asuste y por eso se tomo la cabeza..oh dios..solo trata de calmarte Karai.._

Leo:-la mira sin quitarse la mano-_queria que estemos solos porque querria eso ella?osea apenas nos conocemos y es mi enemiga y..ah demonios.._

Karai: Leo?hablame..

Leo: eh?em bueno..por que querias estar a solas?

Karai: bueno..pienso que es divertido hablar con vos..-lo mira y le sonríe-

Leo: oh..pienso lo mismo..-se queda mirándola-_es tan bonita cuando sonríe..que rayos dije?_

Karai:-lo mira y rie un poco-_de verdad se ve adorable cuando mira asi.._

Leo: em que es lo gracioso?-trata de ponerse serio-

Karai: oh nada olvídalo..-sonrie y mira el cielo- es bonito no?

Leo:-la mira y mira el cielo- claro hay muchas estrellas y cosas bonitas..

Karai:-rie un poco y sigue mirando-sabes Leo? Es raro lo que voy a decir..yo..me siento muy bien cuando estamos asi..

Leo:-escucha y se sonroja- wow..me pasa exactamente lo mismo es raro no?

Karai: si bastante..creo..-mira la hora- oh rayos ya debo irme..-se levanta-

Leo: oh bueno..-guarda la katana y se levanta-

Karai: bueno supongo que será hasta mañana-se acerca un poco-

Leo: s-seguro..-la mira algo nervioso-

Karai:-se acerca y le deja un beso en la mejilla- sayonara Leo..-se aleja y desaparece en una nube de humo-

Leo:-sonrojado-sayonara Karai…_Y lo hizo otra vez! Que pretende ella!confundirme?pero debo admitir que me gusto.._

Siguio asi un momento y de pronto sintió 3 sombras detrás de el y una voz familiar

Raph: Leonardo! Donde estabas y quien era esa chica?

Leo:-respira tratando de ocultar el color de sus mejillas y lo mira- se llama Karai

Raph: no me interesa como se llama! Que donde esta?

Leo: ya se fue..y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo ya es tarde..el maestro Splinter se preocupara..-camina-

Donnie y Mikey:-se miran entre ellos-

Raph: la dejaste ir?!

Leo: claro que no! Ella se fue sola! Y ya vámonos!-salta-

Donnie y Mikey:-los siguen algo confundidos-

Raph:-gruñe y los sigue de mala gana- _presiento que esa Karai tiene que ver con el estúpido comportamiento del intré bajes la guardia Leo o te agarrare con las manos en la masa, aunque de todos modos lo voy a hacer._

Al cabo de un momento los 4 adolescentes ya estaban en la guarida y cada uno se dirigía a su caminaba al suyo y sintió pasos detrás de sabia quien era, su querido e impaciente hermano vez la misma historia de ayer, ya lo antes de entrar y sin voltear pronuncio la pregunta.

Leo: que necesitas Rafael?

Raph:-sonrio y se acerco palmeándole el hombro- nada intrépido, que duermas bien..-sin decir nada mas camino a su cuarto-

El líder se volteo sin serio? Solo lo siguió para saludarlo?tenia que ser una broma._Seguro intenta confundirme, no creo que haya olvidado lo de ayer..esto es genial..primero el secreto con Karai que quiero mantener y al parecer ella también..y ahora Rafael esta cerca mio y no creo que se de por vencido en averiguar que fue lo que me paso..ni modo.._Despues de pensar todo eso entro a su cuarto, se acostó y trato de dormir pero antes se toco la mejilla que Karai le había besado, si eso lo ayudo, porque luego cayo profundamente dormido.

Claro que era para despitarlo,queria que creyera que ya no le interesaba pero todo lo contrario desde que aparecio esa Kunoichi todo estaba mas misterioso que antes.

Raph:-camina hasta su cuarto entra y se acuesta-_cuando menos lo esperes mi querido lider, descubrire que traman uds dos.._Suspiro un momento,cerro los ojos y se durmio.

Mientras que en otra parte, la pelinegra daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir._oh genial ahora ya ni siquiera puedo dormir, primero me pongo a vacilar frente a el, ahora esto..detesto admitirlo pero..no puedo dejar de pensar en el, en su sonrisa, en su sentido de las cosas,en su cara adorable cuando me mira..oh cielos creo que me gusta..estoy en serios problemas..bueno no tan asi..nadie tiene porque enterarse..ademas..me parecio que el también de verdad disfruta estar conmigo…será mi secreto..si eso …_Una vez concluido ese pensamiento, la joven cerro los ojos con la imagen de Leo mirándola con esa cara que para ella era adorable, y finalmente pudo dormir.

**Dejen sus comentarios sugerencias ideas lo que quieran(?, nose si a alguien le importe pero me divierte escribir esto, nada eso :3 **

**bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atencion: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Aviso este capitulo es algo fuerte, no mucho pero algo, les avise.**

**Naileben aqui esta la conti tarde mucho?:P ok no, disfrutalo!**

Capitulo 4 : sentimiento mutuo?

Leo despertó a la hora de siempre y medito antes de aclarar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos?o algo asi, esa chica Karai, por dios le gustaba mucho! Tenia que admirtirlo, no podía evitar sonrojarse, era muy linda, era una kunoichi y por sobre todo le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, estábamos hablando de un mutante, que se tiene que esconder de dia y salir de noche para no ser un logro había que estas ultimas dos noches lo había saludado con un beso en la mejilla, que hacia que su temperatura disparara, su voz temblaba y ni hablar de que se esperaba que a Raph se le pasara eso de querer averiguar que le pasaba porque no se rendiría, eso era tenia que ser cuidadoso con el es su sorpresa habían tenido un entrenamiento algo largo y cansador, por ende el sensei dejo en manos de Leonardo decidir si iban o no de líder miro a Mikey y Donnie dormidos profundamente en el sillón y ya sabia la rta:no habría patrullaje, no con sus hermanos al estaba en su cuarto cuando esto ocurria, pero no estaba dormido, estaba pensando como atraparía al intré apago la tele y miro la hora, era mas tarde de lo que solian salir asique se aseguro que las tortugas del sillón estuvieran dormidas y con Rafael lejos tenia que sigiloso y salto por los que no sabia era que Rafael lo siguió.Estaba un poco atrás pero no lo perdia de líder saltaba emocionado, ansiaba ver a Karai pero aun quería cerciorarse de que ella sintiera lo mismo que el, no iba a ser bonito un tanto la kunoichi ya lo esperaba sentada mirando el cielo y suspiraba._oh leo que tenes que me pone asi?no puedo creer que estoy pensando en eso..pero su sonrisa , su carita tierna..vendra hoy?ya es algo tarde.._Salio de sus pensamientos cuando lo vio saltar a unos metros._Si vino!_.Se levanto para acercarse pero vio que Leo tenia cara seria,la agarro le tapo la boca y se escondio en un pequeño hueco que había en ese edificio.

Karai:-lo miro sorprendida y se sonrojo un poco-

Leo:-sin sacarle la mano miro por un orificio-

Raph:-miraba para todos lados-_rayos!estaba aca estoy seguro!_-suspiro y siguió saltando tratando de buscarlo-

Leo espero un poco antes de sacarle la mano pidiendo una disculpa.

Leo:lo siento Karai …me di cuenta cuando llegaba..

Karai:-ve a Raph alejándose-esta bien no hay problema..crei que no te veria hoy..

Leo: lamento el retraso, mis hermanos se durmieron y tenia que asegurarme ..

Karai: esta bien..-le sonríe-

Leo;-la mira sonriendo y se sonroja un poco-

Se quedaron un momento mirándose bajo la tenue luz de luna que entraba por algunos orificios en ese reducido espacio en el que joven kunoichi se acerco un poco sin dejar de mirarlo, el líder la miro y también se acerco sin apartarle la quedaron a escasos centímetros de sus cerro los ojos sin tomo su mejilla y no desaprovecho el momento la beso dulcemente y con sonrio por dentro y minutos después se separaron y se miraron había duda que ambos sentían lo mismo uno por el hubiera sido perfecto si cada uno no tuviera que marcharse era muy tarde.

Karai: Leo eso fue hermoso..pero debo irme..

Leo: si fue hermoso..y yo también no te preocupes..

Ambos rieron sonrojados salieron del hueco y se saludaron con un salto y se perdió en el humo,Leo salto al lado contrario y corrió lo mas rápido que tantas cosas y sentía mas todaví primer beso fue especial y que aun no estaba seguro de contárselo a a la guarida y se acostó.Se durmió con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Rafael no estaba al tanto de esto, pues regreso sin tener rastro del líder muy molesto y se durmió mucho antes de que este joven kunoichi también dormia plácidamente y con una sonrisa.

Pero nadie imagino lo que esa felicidad o emoción causaría en el sueño del líder y en Karai...

*sueño de Leo*

Estaba en su cama, su habitación parecía todo normal hasta que volteo y vio a frente a el, ahí en su habitación._Karai?que hace aca?como entro?_.Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que vio acercarse a la joven con una sonrisa líder se sonrojo todo eso ya era extraño y estaba tornándose atrevido?como estaba pasando esas cosas?Retrocedio un poco, no había mucho lugara a donde ir, pero se quería ir?es decir..que rayos?Karai reia acercándose mas y paro a centrimetros de el y pregunto: vamos Leo no me digas que no queres?

*Fin del sueño*

El líder despertó agitado y rayos había soñado, apenas un beso nomas y ya soñaba quedo pensando, cuando fue interrumpido por su hermanito.

Mikey: hey Leo ya esta el desayuno..-lo mira detenidamente- te paso algo?te ves agitado..

Leo: eh..no es nada Mikey solo..una pesadilla pero estoy bien..

Mikey: como digas, ya esta listo el desayuno –se va-

Leo:-suspira tratando de calmarse- _si pesadilla Leo…me pregunto que hubiera pasado…a puesto a que Karai no soño lo mismo..o ya seria el colmo..mejor desayuno y me calmo..te pondrás asi cuando te gusta mucho alguien?...-_se levanto pensando y camino a la cocina-Seria un dia largo.

Pero Leo le había pegado, Karai tuvo un sueño bastante parecido al de el, o quizás un poco mas fuerte..

*sueño de Karai*

Estaba en su habitación cuando vio una figura conocida a su lado, hacia allí?El joven ninja se abalanzo sobre Karai y sin decir nada comenzó a correspondio abrazandolo, era imposible líder se separo de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello kunoichi gimio ante tal acció sonrio y siguió con su pelinegra no paraba de gemir y repetia su nombre : Leo..Leo!

*Fin del sueño*

**Holis, que les parecio? les parecio fuerte?por las dudas avise, quizas en un futuro cambie la clasificacion pero creo que por ahora esta bien, vuelvo a agradecer a los que leen el fic de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, en fin , espero actualizar pronto!**

**bye **

**bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Quiero agradecer todo los seguidores y hermosos reviews que me dejan, de verdad me animan mucho, en fin,espero que les guste este capitulo, tuve ciertos problemas con la inspiración.**

Capitulo 5: Relación?Conflictos?

Karai despertó muy agitada y sonrojada._Que rayos fue eso?..dios..fue genial..se sintió real..digo!?..mejor me levanto..suficiente con el sueño…_Se levanto y empezó su dia.

Mientras que en la guarida el líder y sus hermanos seguían con su rutina.Y uno observaba al líder como analizándolo, este se percató.Esa mirada indicaba que lo estaría vigilando,lo que significaba que tenia que tener sumo había salido victorioso de eso, pero no significaba que se la calma y el día transcurrió la tortuga de banda roja lo observaba de había tenido suerte tratando de descubrir el secreto del intrépido, pero no se rendiría, como sea lo averiguarí llevaba largo rato viéndolo , cuando el mas pequeñito se le acerca y se le sienta al lado.

Mikey: hey Raph

Raph: que quieres Mikey?-sin dejar de mirar-

Mikey:-lo mira y mira- te sientes bien?no dejas de mirar a Leo desde hace rato..

Raph: no es nada..-sigue mirando-

Mikey: oh vamos cuentale a tu hermanito!-lo abraza-

Raph: agg! No!-lo saca-

Mikey:-pone carita de regañado-

Raph:-lo mira y suspira- bien, tu ganas..-susurra- Leo tiene un secreto

Mikey:-lo mira- no tienes fiebre o si?

Raph: no me crees? Nose para que te dije..-se levanta y se va alterado a su cuarto-

Mikey:-suspira- que le habrá hecho mal?-se queda mirándolo y ve una rebanada de pizza- pizza!-la agarra y la come-

Raph:-entra y se tira en la cama-no debi decirle ahora cree que estoy loco..un momento!-se levanta y se asoma- donde..ahh!-golpea la puerta cerrándola-

Donnie:-escucha el golpe y se asoma-que pasa?

Mikey:-comiendo-Raph cree que Leo tiene un secreto

Donnie: eh? Esta loco o que? Leo es demasiado serio y correcto para eso

Mikey: por eso –come-

Raph: otra vez se escapo..-se toma la cabeza- te voy a atrapar Leonardo! Lo juro!-se acerca a Spike- tu si me crees no amigo?-la tortuga le sonrie-

Raph: lo sabia..-lo acaricia-

El líder como todo ninja aprovecho la pequeña charla que tenían Mikey y Raph para era toda una rutina,o una especie de cita todas las noches quizás?no importaba, el hecho era que ella le correspondia y eso bastaba para aun tenia muchas dudas, de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero ahora no era el momento ahora era el momento de disfrutar con la kunoichi, su kunoichi.

La pelinegra lo ve y le hace señ sale de sus pensamientos y se acerca sonrié se acerca sonrojándose y sonrié la imita y quedan a escasos centrimetros mientras que ambos tímidamente largan un ligero: hola… Rien al mismo tiempo y se miran mas pensar mucho la kunoichi le agarra de las mejillas y lo joven ninja se sorprende un poco pero corresponde al tiempo que pone sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra.Y asi estuvieron un rato hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a miraron a los ojos y sonreían, no hacia falta expresar con palabras, sus miradas lo decían tiempo paso entre risas, besos, algunas anécdotas y mas besos.

Karai: todo ese lio por una cucaracha?-rie-

Leo:-rie- si todo eso..pero al final la vencio

Karai:-rie mas- me hubiera gustado estar ahí

Leo:-rie y mira la hora-cielos es tan tarde..

Karai:-mira- es muy tarde! Tengo que irme! Aunque...me gustó pasar el tiempo contigo Leo..

Leo:-se sonroja- a... mi...también...me gustó...

Karai:-rie lo besa y salta-sayonara!

Leo:-se queda mudo sonrojado- _estoy soñando?_

Karai:-saltando- _es tan tierno..que me hace decir cosas tiernas.._

Al rato reacciono de que sino volvía se metería en serios problemas, de modo que corrió lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar la pasado un hermoso momento y estaba tan feliz que no podía sacar la sonrisa de la a su cuarto sigiloso sin dejar de sonreir, tanta era su felicidad que noto la presencia su hermano al cuarto y se acostó.La tortuga de banda roja no se movió pero sonrió un poco de lado._Ya voy a descubrir porque traes esa sonrisita tonta en la cara bobonardo._Finalmente se marcho a su cuarto.

**Que pasara? Raph descubrirá a Leo? Leo se dará cuenta a tiempo? esto y otras cosas mas en el próximo capitulo, que espero sea lo mas pronto jeje.**

**Como dije este capitulo me costo un poquito por falta de inspiración, como siempre digo, ideas sugerencia y opiniones son bienvenidas.**

**nos vemos!**

**bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**De nuevo agradesco los reviews y los seguidores espero que les guste este capitulo, y aviso que seguro en el proximo capitulo se ponga mas fuerte ;), para ti jikigane ;) xD.**

**I love kittens too: lo sabras en el proximo capitulo, no falta tanto ;)**

**yae konami: gracias :3 y en el proximo se sabra ;) **

Capitulo 6: La confesión

La cabeza del líder era un completo sentimientos hermosos que eran correspondidos por la kunoichi, pero a la vez se sentía un tanto mal no pudiéndole contar a nadie de la posibilidad de hablar con Donnie, después de todo a el le había pasado algo parecido con Abril..bueno al menos le gustaba, no era correspondido pero de sus 3 hermanos era el único que lo entendería y guardaría su y cuando terminaron de entrenar, vio que Rafael no le perdia de vista y se acerco con disimulo al de bandana violeta.

Leo: hey Donnie crees que puedas revisar mi T-phone? Creo que anda mal..

Donnie: seguro vamos al laboratorio.-camina-

Leo lo siguio mirando de reojo a rudo se quedo mirándolos no muy convencido._Crees que soy idiota Leo?cuidas ese teléfono como tu vida, mira si va a andar mal._Estaba por seguirlos cuando fue detenido por el mas pequeñ y lo miro con furia.

Raph: que quieres Mikey?!

Mikey: tienes que ayudarme!-lo lleva a su habitación corriendo-

Raph: ahggg!-se deja llevar y ve a sus otros hermanos entrando al laboratorio-_no puedo creerlo!_

Leonardo vio la situación y rio para sus momento no podía ser perfecto, podría hablar con Donnie sin interrumpciones, o trataría la vez dentro, cerro la puerta y lo miro.

Donnie; damelo-extiende la mano-

Leo: que cosa?-lo mira-

Donnie: tu celular..no dijste que andaba mal?

Leo: oh si…em toma..-se lo da nervioso- _como se supone que empiece?_

Donnie:-lo toma y lo mira- estas bien? Te ves raro..

Leo: si algo..bueno..em…Donnie yo necesito hablarte..-lo mira serio-

Donnie: no esta roto cierto?

Leo: no, solo fue para que estuviéramos solos..

Donnie; bueno..y de que quieres hablar?

Leo: bueno veras …hay una chica..-lo mira nervioso-

Donnie: ajam..-lo mira-

Leo: y ella me gusta..-sigue mirándolo-

Donnie: si?-lo mira-

Leo: y a ella también le gusto…-continua-

Donnie: wow eso es genial..y em se puede saber quien es?

Leo: si bueno..te lo dire porque se que guardaras el secreto y además entiendes lo que se siente en esa situación..

Donnie: si bueno algo asi..dime quien es..

Leo: -suspira- es ..Karai..la kunoichi con la que luchamos el otro dia..

Donnie:-se queda mudo un segundo-

Leo: em Donnie?

Donnie: nunca se me hubiera ocurrido..aunque por algo es nuestra enemiga..

Leo: si lo se es solo que..no es tan mala como simula..de hecho paso tiempo con ella y no me parece que haya maldad en ella..

Donnie: me alegro pero..yo que vos tendría cuidado..no quiero saber si se enteraran los demás..

Leo: Donnie te lo cuento porque se que guardaras el secreto y eres el único que me entiende, verdad?

Donnie: si lo guardare, pero repito tene cuidado..

Leo: si lo se, de verdad gracias Donnie…-se acerca y lo abraza-

Donnie: no hay porque..-corresponde un poco sorprendido-

Leo:-se suelta y lo mira- ya me siento mas aliviado, bueno será mejor que me vaya, gracias de nuevo.-se acerca y abre la puerta-

Donnie:-lo mira- no hay de que..

Leo:-sonrie y sale-

Donnie:-se queda pensativo-_quien lo diría..al final Rafael tenia razón, lastima que no pueda enterarse, al menos no por mi.._El joven genio sonrio y se puso a Rafa, tenia razón pero no podía saberla, Donnie no podía contá tanto en la habitación de la tortuga de banda naranja, Rafael estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Raph: no puedo creer que me llamaras para esto!-corre un mueble-

Mikey: eres el mas fuerte de los 4 ademas si dejaras de quejarte terminarias mas rápido, lo quiero mas alla..-le señala-

Raph:-gruñe y corre el mueble donde le indico- _Seguro ya salieron y nunca voy a saber que rayos le dijo! Seguro le conto su secreto ahora porque a Donnie y no a mi!_

Mikey: oh quedo perfecto Raph ¡ muchas gracias-le besa la mejilla-

Raph: quítate!-sale gruniendo-

Mikey: a veces es adorable –acomoda las cosas-

La tortuga de banda roja salio con la esperanza de que aun estuvieran hablando en el laboratorio pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vio a Leonardo sentado en el sillón viendo su programa que para Rafael era un programa estúpido._Genial ahora tendre que esperar a que se digne a subir para ver que demonios hace._Camino furioso a su cuarto y se encerro golpeando la puerta líder miro de reojo, eso significaba que o había peleado con Mikey, cosa que era normal pero dada la situación actual seguro pensaba en su secreto, que por ahora estaba guardado por el y por que Donnie guardaría el secreto, asique estaba tranquilo Rafael no se enteraría por el, y esperaba que no se enterara, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de se sentía mal por no contárselo a Mikey, lo veia tan inocente, tampoco lo entendería tan fá horas pasaron, los días también pasaron, se veian cada noche, sin ser vistos por nadie mas que por los lugares donde se el tiempo besándose de todas las maneras que se les ocurrían, y en el medio alguna anécdota graciosa y mas besos.

Karai: si que les pasan cosas graciosas –rie-

Leo: bueno mejor no? Asi tengo que contarte –le sonríe-

Karai: cierto..sabes Leo..me preguntaba..hasta cuando haremos esto?-lo mira-

Leo: em bueno…la verdad no lose..-la mira nervioso-

Karai: es difícil lose..pero de verdad me gustas… y me gustaría no esconderme…no es que me moleste pero…me gustaría..-mira el suelo-

Leo: Karai.. también me gustas pero creo que necesitamos tiempo para ver como lo resolvemos..-le levanta la mirada-

Karai:-lo mira y sonríe- tenes razón..-lo agarra y lo besa-

Leo:-corresponde y la abraza-

Al rato se separaron , se saludaron con un beso un poco largo,finalmente se despidieron y cada uno tomo rumbo hacia su el camino el líder pensaba que Rafael no había intentado nada raro, ni seguirlo, ni preguntarle, absolutamente sabia si se había rendido o estaba pensando como agarrarlo.

Lo que no sabia el intrépido era que Rafael estaba a punto de encontrar la manera de sacarle su secreto.

Mikey: es inútil Donnie! No recuerdo donde lo deje!

Donnie: podes calmarte? Lo podemos localizar..-teclea-

Rafael escucho gritos se asomo al laboratorio y vio a sus dos hermanos hablando, por lo que entendio Mikey había perdido algo, después se dio cuenta que era su le dio importancia e iba a marcharse cuando escucho lo que seguía.

Mikey: como localizar?-lo mira-

Donnie: si el celular tiene un localizador, todos lo tienen y en caso de emergencia se puede localizar poniendo una combinación fácil..-teclea-

Mikey: y cual es?

Donnie: pones en el menú, buscar y el nombre por ejemplo yo pondré Mikey y..eureka! sígueme!-sale siguiendo el celular-

Mikey: Donnie eres increíble!-lo sigue-

Rafael:-se escondio rápidamente y sonrio- _al fin te voy a agarrar bobonardo…si Mikey , Donnie es increible..._

**_Oh parece que al fin Raph encontró una manera de saber donde esta leo, que sera? averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo y recuerden seguro sera fuerte ;) _**

**_nos vemos!_**

**_bunny _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Perdon por no actualizar, falta de inspiracion, finales, arreglos en casa etc, en fin espero que lo disfruten y agradezco los reviews, por cierto ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON, ESTAS AVISADO.**

**Ahora sin mas disfruten del cap.**

Capitulo 7: problemas?

El dia ocurrio normalmente, desayuno, entrenamiento, pequeñas discusiones entre Mikey y Raph, mejor dicho, el mas pequeño molestaba a su temperamental hermano y este lo perseguia tratando de todo líder esperaba ansioso la noche para poder volver a Karai, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus suerte no tuvo que esperar bien llego la noche y tuvo la oportunidad de irse lo contaba con que Rafael tenia en sus manos lo que necesitaba para poder descubrir el secreto de Leo. No lo siguió de inmediato para que no se le escapara como la ultima vez, después de todo solo bastaba con teclear el nombre de Leo en el T-Phone y sabría donde estaba.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, la Kunoichi lo esperaba sentada ansiosa donde siempre, ese curioso dia no estaba con su habitual armadura si tenia su katana pero llevaba un vestido estilo japonés de color azul y unos zapatos negros que estilizaban su quería ver la reacción de Leo cuando la tuvo que esperar mucho, la tortuga de banda azul se presento y estaba muy rojo al verla.

Leo: Karai eres tu? O/O –muy rojo-

Karai:-rie y se para- si soy yo como me veo?

Leo: t-te ves h-hermosa O/O

La pelinegra rio lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso como líder correspondio y la rodeo con sus manos de la paso mucho tiempo para que sintieran ansias de algo no bastaban las caricias y los separaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron fijamente a los unos minutos asi hasta que la joven kunoichi rompió el silencio.

Karai: Leo creo que estamos listo para dar el siguiente paso..-lo miro muy sonrojada-

Leo: O/O hablas de ¿?!

Karai: si…es decir…me gusta besarte y acariciarte pero desearía algo mas…-lo mira mas roja-

Leo: creo que entiendo…-rojo-

Karai: lo que digo es que..disfruto esto pero quiero ir mas alla…-roja-

Leo: si..creo que yo también quiero eso Karai..-rojo-pero no podemos aca..no estaría bien..

Karai: eso no es problema…-sonrie y lo toma de la mano saltando-

Leo se dejaba llevar por su chica, en verdad iban a hacerlo? No es que el no quisiera pero..no tenia experiencia ni nada aunque no podía evitar pensar que hacerlo con Karai era una cosa que deseaba mucho, poder demostrarle su amor a través de ese todo esto apenas se percato de donde lo había llevado, parecía la habitación de un edificio abandonado pero a pesar de todo estaba en buenas condiciones.

Leo: segura que este lugar estará bien?

Karai: tiene lo que necesitamos no?

Leo: eso creo..-se sonroja y la mira-

Karai: no perdamos tiempo quieres?hazme lo que quieras..vamos..

Eso hizo despojarse a Leonardo de toda duda o miedo, se tiro sobre ella en la improvisada cama de ese lugar y empezó a en los labios, luego el solo gemia y lo acariciaba mientras comenzaba a quitarle las katanas a poco mas comodos siguieron besándose cada vez con mas intensidad.

-EN LA GUARIDA-

La tortuga temperamental había decidido que ya era hora de partir, claro que antes espero a que nadie estuviera despierto, solo por si mientras sacaba el T-Phone y tecleaba con el objetivo de localizar al lí en la pantalla un punto azul no muy lejos y fin sabría que era o en que andaba el intrépido.

-en la habitación abandonada-

Los jóvenes ninjas seguían besándose con mas intensidad, hasta que uno de ellos, precisamente Leonardo decidio que ya era hora de pasar a la acció dejar de besarle el cuello, comenzó a bajarle el vestido y fue bajando mirándola todo el tiempo para saber si era pelinegra gimio mas fuerte y lo acariciaba, era obvio que lo no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a besarle los pechos sobre el sosten, Karai solo gemia y lo apretaba contra ella pidiéndole joven ninja no dudo le quito el vestido y admiro un poco su ropa interior, se veia tan hermosa kunoichi estaba ansiosa y no dudo en expresárselo.

Karai: L-Leoo…ya házmelo…-rogo sonrojada-

Leo solo asintió y mientras el besaba el pecho, bajaba las tiras del sostén sin perder se mordio los labios de placer y se deshizo de esa prenda mientras con su manos guio al ninja hasta su parte intima, este entendio y bajo con cuidado la prenda intima sin dejar de mirarla con kunoichi lo miraba sin dejar de morderse el labio, no aguantaba las ganas, ya quería sentirlo, lo deseaba y tortuga de azul no se hizo esperar mas, se deshizo de la ultima prenda y admiro el cuerpo unos momentos, para después posicionarse sin antes clavar la mirada en la le sonrio y asintió, admitiendo que estaba joven ninja no dudo y comenzó con embestidas suaves, Karai gemia y se revolvía el pelo de placer viéndolo, se sentía genial mejor imposible, pero estaba sedienta de placer y no dudo en pedirle mas,La tortuga accedió a su pedido tomándola de la cintura y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que sus pelinegra no paraba de gemir y lo abrazaba contra ella pidiéndole aun mas, el líder correspondio a su abrazo sin dejar de embestirla ni gemir, se sentía muy bien, el no tenia experiencia pero por la expresión de la kunoichi juzgaba que iba que no iba a estar bien o mejor dicho iba a ser incomodo cuando su hermano de rojo los viera, porque de hecho estaba cerca pero estaba tan decidido a encontrar a Leo que no escucho los gritos de placer y se trepo a la podía creer lo que veia, su hermano con su enemiga!? Y estaban haciéndolo?!

Raph: Leo?! Que rayos estas haciendo!?

Karai:-lo vio y pego un gran grito y tomo lo primero que vio para taparse-

Leo: Raph?! Que haces vos aca!?-trata de taparla contra el-

Raph: es esto?! Esto haces cuando te escapas?!no puedo creerlo!-sale furioso y corre avergonzado-

Leo: Raph espera!-baja la mirada rojo-

Karai: ve por el Leo..

Leo: pero…-la mira-

Karai: es peligroso quizás se lo diga a tu sensei..-se levanta y comienza a cambiarse-

Leo:-se quedo mirándola y se puso el cinturón de las katanas- tenes razón de verdad lo siento..

Karai: no te preocupes ..-se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla- anda ve por el antes que sea tarde..

Leo: hai..-la mira algo triste le da un pico y salta tratando de seguir el rastro a su hermano-

La kunoichi se quedo viéndolo un momento y bajo la mirada triste mientras caia una lagrima, sabia que no podía hacer nada, decidio solo volver a su que Leo trataba de alcanzar a Raph, pero corria demasiado rá de rojo no sintió su presencia o quizás si, pero lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí, eso que vio era decepcionante y asqueroso, su hermano con el enemigo, era in-tragable ...

**WOW ESO FUE VERGONZOSO DE ESCRIBIR,...AH QUIEN ENGAÑO ME ENCANTA EL LEMON JEJEJE comenten que les parecio ;) espero verlos pronto.**

**bye **

**bunny **


	8. Chapter 8

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar! la universidad me tiene secuestrada y todo eso, pero tratare en lo posible seguir con este fic al menos, espero que disfruten del capitulo !**

capitulo 8 : Problemas mayores

El lider logro alcanzar a su hermano cuando ya estaban a pocos metros de la guarida, por la hora calculaba que todos deberian estar en el quinto sueño no sabia si debia hablar con el ahora porque de seguro discutirian y gritarian, lo cual no era en graves problemas, sabia que Rafael no andaria diciendo por ahi pero que se lo haria notar eso era y se arriesgo a hablarle.

Leo: Raph tenemos que hablar..

Raph: no, no hay nada que hablar eres un traidor y punto.

Leo: no es lo que parece dejame explicarte..

Raph: dije que no dejame ir a dormir.-corrio a su cuarto y se encerro-

Leo:-suspiro- genial..

Sin mas que hacer camino a su cuarto bastante preocupado, la situacion se habia descontrolado bastante al ser descubierto y justo por su hermano temperamental, aquel que le cuestionaba hablar de la verguenza al ser descubierto cuando estaba haciendo eso con sonrojado a su cuarto y miro su mandarle un mjs? o llamarla?entro en duda pero al final le escribio mientras se acostaba.

*texto del mensaje*

*Karai, lamento mucho lo que paso hoy entiendo si ya no quieres verme, en verdad lo siento, pero a pesar de todo lo disfrute mucho..que descanses..*

Dejo el telefono en la mesita de luz , se tapo, cerro los ojos e intento dormir, cosa que seria dificil con todos los pensamientos que pasaban en su de calmarse, respiro y se dejo vencer por el cansancio.

Mientras tanto Karai que ya habia llegado a la guarida de Destructor y estaba acostada miro el mjs y suspiro un poco mientras le contestaba.

* a pesar de que fue muy vergonzoso, yo tambien lo disfrute mucho, y no quiero dejar de verte,..se que podemos arreglarlo de alguna manera..que tengas dulces sueños..*

Puso el celular debajo de la almohada y se acomodo para dormir pensando un poco en como harian para resolver lo que habia pasado, se alivio un poco pensando en que mientras Destructor no se enterase, seria facil de manejar.

Al dia siguiente las cosas ocurrieron normales se podria llamar, la verdad es que habia una gran tension entre Raph y Leo, el lider buscaba hablar con la tortuga de rojo pero este le esquivaba la mirada y lo evitaba a toda otros dos hermanos miraban la situacion uno mas atento que el otro, vale aclarar que el genio miraba con detenimiento la situacion mientras la tortuga menor deboraba su desayuno con ansias.

Donnie:-susurrando- Mikey no notas algo raro entre Raph y Leo?

Mikey:-con la boca llena susurra- ghlo de gfsiemffpre

Donnie:-se palmea y susurra- no se que hay algo mas ...

Mikey:-lo mira los mira y sigue comiendo-

Un rato despues luego del entrenamiento, la tortuga genio y la tortuga menor se retiran, el de bandana roja quiere hacer lo mismo pero es detenido por el lider, que coloca su mano en el hombro de este.

Leo: Raph espera por favor..

Raph:-le quita la mano y lo mira furioso- no espero nada! si pensas que voy a hablar de lo de ayer estas muy equivocado!

Leo: pero dejame explicarte! no es como piensas!

Rpah: no quiero tus explicaciones! yo se muy bien lo que vi!

Leo: a eso me refiero! necesito decirte!

Raph: no! no voy a escucharte!

Leo esta por contestarle cuando ve a sensei aparecer detras de Raph y se queda helado.

Splinter:-los mira con las manos detras- que esta pasando aqui?

Raph:-se cruza de brazos y mira al costado sin responder-

Leo: n-nada sensei solo estabamos hablando verdad Raph?-lo mira-

Raph: si asi es..-sigue mirando al costado-

Splinter:-los mira acariciandose la barba no muy convencido-

Leo: no es nada que no se pueda arreglar..-sigue mirandolo-

Raph: como sea..-sale empujando con el hombro a Leo-

Leo:-se toca y mira a sensei-

Splinter: Leonardo quiero hablarte, sigueme-camina-

Leo:-suspira y lo sigue-

Leonardo sabia que el sensei no era tonto y se dio cuenta de la situacion, ahora debia enfrentarlo, no podia mentirle tendria que decirle la verdad..toda la verdad...

***Musica de suspenso***

**lamento si fue corto, espero tener pronto la continuacion, dejenme sus comentarios y lo que quieran, **

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**bunny**


	9. Chapter 9

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**Actualice rapido! viva yo! ok no, dejando de lado eso, les quiero decir que por una muy excelente amiga mia del sitio, me informo que ella ha tenido problemas con lo que parece que les faltara letras al fic, al parecer es problema del sitio, asique no se sorprendan si pasa, aclarado eso disfruten del cap, y gracias por los reviews !**

**_*la la *= mensajes de texto_**

**_( pensamientos)_**

Capitulo 9 : la confesion

El sensei habia sido claro en que queria hablar con el lider por la discusión con su hermano, porque sabia que habia algo mas detrá era una simple pelea de adolescentes, sus años de experiencia se lo entro se sento en la posicion de siempre y espero a que la tortuga de banda azul hiciera lo verdad es que Leo no podia soportar cargar mas con ese secreto, todo se habia ido de las manos cuando Raph lo descubrio y ahora su sensei ya sospechaba, por no decir que sabia limito a sentarse frente a el suspirando y tratando de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza para poder solo se limito a emitir unas palabras…

Splinter: bien hijo mio cuentame todo por favor.

Leo:-volvio a suspirar y lo miro a los ojos- sensei nose por donde empezar..

Splinter: tomate tu tiempo y hazlo por donde te parezca

Leo: bien…vera… esto es muy dificil para mi pero..-suspiro y miro el suelo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas-

Splinter: solo dilo…

Leo: bien aquí voy…vera sensei yo conoci a una chica..-se sonroja un poco mirando el suelo-

Splinter:-para las orejas y sonrie un poco- continua..

Leo: y em…bueno nos gustamos y em nos besamos y todo eso..-se sonroja mas-

Splinter: que significa todo eso Leonardo?-lo mira-

Leo: bueno em…-se pone rojo- lo que hacen dos personas que se quieren?

Splinter:-penso un poco acariciandose la barba hasta que reacciono- no pense que este momento llegaria tan rapido … tienes alguna duda de eso?

Leo:-rojo- n-no s-sensei…

Splinter: te cuidaste?

Leo:-mas rojo-h-hai sensei..

Splinter: fuiste suave con la chica?

Leo:-rojo- hai sensei..

Splinter: mis bebes han crecido..-se acaricia la barba-

Leo:-se pone muy rojo de vergüenza-

Splinter: bien igualmente no entiendo que tiene esto que ver con Rafael?por que discutian?-lo mira-

Leo: b-bueno vera..Raph me..-rojo-

Splinter:-lo mira- el te?

Leo:-suspira sonrojado- el me …-traga saliva-…vio cuando estaba con la chica…

Splinter: mm ya veo..-se acaricia la barba- y desde cuando ves a esta chica?

Leo: bueno vera sensei..la verdad es que yo salia todas las noches despues del patrullaje para verla..

Splinter: entiendo el enojo de Rafael…y lo que hiciste no es correcto Leonardo..

Leo:-suspira- hai sensei…

Splinter: tendras un pequeño castigo por supuesto

Leo:-suspiro- hai sensei..

Splinter: sin salir una semana, incluido el patrullaje.

Leo no podia creerlo, su sensei parecia comprenderlo, sin embargo le impuso un castigo que tuvo que aceptar sin decir nada, asi como termino de decir cual era el castigo, el solo asintio hizo reverencia y se retiro con una mirada triste hacia su lo vio salir con esa mirada triste y de arrepentimiento y sin dudarlo se paro y lo llamo.

Splinter: Leonardo, espera por favor quiero preguntarte algo mas..

Leo:-escucha se da la vuelta y lo mira sin cambiar su mirada- si sensei?

Splinter: cuanto quieres a esa chica?

Leo:-sin dudarlo- mucho sensei…

Splinter: eso crei –se levanta y lo envuelve con un abrazo muy paternal-

El lider solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo de su si que lo entendia, a pesar de todo, sabia que podia confiarle cualquier cosa a su padre, desde ese momento no lo dudo, no mas secretos para el ni para nadie.

Iba a ser dificil estar sin ver a Karai, despues de que venian viendose todos los dias, penso en lo que resto del dia antes que de cayera el atardecer, si debia avisarle o que debia, no seria de caballero despues de lo ocurrido no estaba muy su T-phone y vio que le habia respondido el mjs del dia le dio la fuerza de conviccion para poder escribirle y contarle de la temeroso le escribio.

*Buenas noches Karai, espero no molestarte, tengo malas noticias..*

La joven kunoichi espero todo el dia alguna señal de el y cuando leyo el msj temio lo y le contesto ansiosa por saber que significaban malas noticias.

*Buenas noches Leo,no me molestas de hecho espere todo el dia para saber de ti..solo deci que es y ya..*

Leo respiro y escribio con cuidado la situacion…

*veras karai, discuti con Raph tratando de explicarle lo nuestro y mi sensei se dio cuenta y me pidio hablar en privado y pues… le dije todo…*

Karai leyo el msj y abrio los ojos como platos y le contesto rapido

*QUE TU QUE?! Estas loco! *

*tranquila, el me entendio perfectamente en toda la charla solo me dijo una cosa..*

*ya deja el misterio y habla todo de una vez por favor…*

*esta bien lo siento…solo digamos que me castigo por salir sin permiso..*

*castigo? Y de cuanto? Necesito verte…*

* lose yo tambien te necesito..solo sera una semana..*

Karai estaba algo preocupada porque no aguantaria una semana sin su Leo y por otra parte sabia que el castigo hubiera podido ser peor, pero no lo y le estaba por responder cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrio de golpe y un hombre con armadura de cuchillas entro mirandola detenidamente, la kunoichi no pudo evitar asustarse ante tal accion.

Karai:-sobresaltada-padre! No entres asi!

De: Karai que es lo que tanto ves en ese telefono?

Karai:-suspira-es esta tonta tienda, no me deja comprar!

De:-se queda un momento pensando- bien no olvides que debes encontrar a las tortugas…

Karai: si padre..-lo mira-

De:-cierra y camina pensando- ( esto jamas pasa, debere vigilarla)

La pelinegra espero unos minutos y suspiro aliviada, esperando que su padre se creyera el cuento del problema con la tienda del telefono.

Se mensajearon toda la noche, diciendose lo mucho que se extrañaban y querian, pero seria duro para ambos superar una semana…

**como siempre, que les parecio, si quieren aportar ideas etc siempre son bienvenidas**

**pista: el proximo cap puede contener lemon ;)**

**nos vemos pronto, o eso espero**

**bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Atención****: las tortugas no me pertenecen, ojala**

**UFF al fin actualice disculpen las demoras, aun no me acostumbro a la vida facultativa U.U bien dejando de lado eso ...ESTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA LEMON! estan avisados!**

**_*la la *= mensajes de texto_**

Capitulo 10: las ganas se aguantan..pero por cuanto tiempo?

Una semana, solo era una semana, solamente eso tenia que aguantar Leo para poder salir libremente de nuevo, y asi poder ver a verdad la extrañaba esperaba que los días pasasen rápido, porque para colmo la kunoichi le había pedido que si no podían verse le enviara msj de texto, asi al menos estarían comunicados de alguna eso solo hacia que los deseos de Leo de querer verla lo llevaran a no poder soportar mucho tiempo encerrado en la intento controlarse, para demostrarse que era un buen lí modo que empezó su dia normalmente, desayunando , camino a la cocina le escribió

*Buenos días preciosa como amaneciste?*

Espero un poco, pero como aun no sabia muy bien los horarios de la pelinegra solo tenia que ser paciente, ella le contestaría cuando que no sabia era que la pelinegra estaba mas desesperada que el de modo que estaba muy atenta a su celular, ni bien lo sintió vibrar, abrió el mjs y sonrio, Leo era tan dulce y había hecho caso a su petición de los mjs, de modo que le contesto rápido.

*buenos días guapo, extrañándote mucho y vos?*

Leo termino de desayunar y antes de entrar al dojo para entrenar , miro y le contesto

*Estamos iguales linda, no te preocupes, los días pasaran pronto, voy a entrenar un rato, un beso donde mas te guste*

Leo guardo el teléfono entro al dojo y se dispuso a kunoichi leyó el mjs mientras entraba en su cuarto sonrojada, él la extrañaba, y le regalo un beso… en donde mas le guste..se quedo pensando un momento donde le gustaría mas ese beso de los labios eran el blanco principal pero otros lugares eran tentadores tambié todo esto paso rato, hasta que sonrojada decidio contestarle, no sabia si había salido de entrenar pero igual lo tendría que ver

*Donde mas me guste?esta difícil no sabría bien donde quizás si me dieras mas de un beso seria justo ;) *

El joven ninja que recién salía de entrenar se dirigio a su cuarto a relajarse, tomo el teléfono y vio el mjs mientras se le estaba pidiendo mas besos?Obvio que se los daría, cuando pudiera verla..aunque no estaba mal que se los mandara como ella quería

*Tenes toda la razón, te mando muchos besos para que te alcancen para donde mas quieras ;) *

Karai que estaba atenta, vio el mjs y se sonrojo hora de subir un poco de nivel, no se verían durante una semana pero eso no significaba que no pudiera descargarse las ganas que tenia de verlo

*eso esta mejor ;) no sabes cuantas cosas te haría en este momento si estuvieras aca…*

Leo se sonrojo mucho al leer esto, no era el único que pensaba esas cosas es decir el también le haría muchas cosas si la tuviera ahí con el..

*me quieres contar cuales son?*

La pelinegra sonrio traviesamente mientras le contestaba..

*Para empezar te besaría muy fuerte ya que es mucho tiempo el que nos separa..*

Leo se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, parecía que estaba provocándolo, tenia que admitirlo, le gustaba ese juego..

*Eso me gusta,que mas?*

Karai volvió a sonreir traviesamente

*bueno luego seguiría tu cuello, bajaría por tu plaston, y quizás termine en tu zona intima ;) *

Leo estaba mas rojo que la bandana de Rafael ,pero aun asi le gustaba el juego, pero decidio probar algo..

*eso me encantaría muchísimo y dime como estas vestida?*

Karai miro el mjs mientras reia sonrojada, Leo también era travieso cuando quería , entro a su juego y ahora era tarde para hecharse atrás , en vez de contestarle se tomo unos minutos para vestirse con la lencería mas sensual que tenia y sacarse una joven ninja espero impaciente ese mensaje que no vueltas impaciente mirando el celular cuando de repente recibió un un poco y lo abrió.Se puso mas rojo que nunca y de hecho le sangro un poco la nariz, ahí ante sus ojos la joven kunoichi vestida con una lencería azul muy sensual , acostada y sonrié limpio la nariz, y lo siguiente que hizo fue sin pensar.

*QUIERO VERTE YA, TE ESPERO EN EL EDIFICIO DE SIEMPRE EN 10 MINUTOS! Y NO ACEPTO UN NO COMO RTA!*

Karai miro el mjs y abrió los ojos, era cierto lo que decía ahí?queria verla?pero como?acaso rompería su castigo?bueno ya le había dicho que no aceptaba un no como rta asique sonrio victoriosa se cambio y salio lo mas sigilosa posible.

Lo que no sabia la pelinegra era que su padre, Destructor, sospechaba de ella y envio a un robopie como espia para que la siguiera.

Leo sabia que estaba por romper su castigo pero no lo pensó demasiado, esa foto de Karai lo había dado vuelta, si antes la extrañaba , después de ver eso sabia que la tenia que tener en sus brazos y castigarla por tanto modo que salio sigiloso de la guarida y se dirigio al edificio a esperar a su bien la vio no la dejo ni saludarlo,la abrazo contra el mientras la besaba con furia contra la pared del una agradable sorpresa para la pelinegra, sin dudarlo correspondio mientras lo abrazaba del eso recién empezaba, Leo sabia que no podía ausentarse mucho tiempo pero eso no iba a detenerlo, sin pensarlo comenzó a besarle el cuello , primero suave, escuchando los gemidos de la pelinegra,y después fuerte saboreando aun mas los gemidos que se hacían mas fuertes.

Karai: L-leo..-gimiendo-

Leo: esto es por provocarme-sigue y la muerde fuerte-

La kunoichi grito fuerte y le acaricio la cabeza, susurrándole que la haga suya de inmediato, el joven ninja la miro con lujuria,entro en un cuarto abandonado y sin dudarlo la despojo de las prendas que le impedían sentirla,la despojo de su armadura y la dejo en ropa interior, la admiro un momento y por ultimo la despojo de esta ropa y sin dudarlo la penetro fuerte y comenzó a moverse mirando como gemia aferrándose a el y clavándole las uñ besaron apasionadamente sin dejar de gemir ambos cada vez mas fuerte.A los pocos minutos ambos alcanzaron el climax y se separaron agitados mirándose con satisfacció tan relajados sin saber que estaban siendo observados por el espia del pie mandado por Destructor…

**lo dejo en suspenso de nuevo eh? soy mala jaja con respecto a los reviews gracias a todos pensare si Karai deba quedar embarazada ;) **

**nos vemos! **

**bunny**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas ! lamento la tardanza, se me complica un poco actualizar por falta de tiempo en su mayoria y algunas veces por escasez de ideas...en fin les dejo un cap mas de esta historia, me gustaria agradecer todos los reviews hermosos que me dejan ( que son como 50) eso me da muchos animos! sin mas que decir que disfruten del cap nos leemos abajo ;)**

**aviso: TMNT no me pertenece, ojala.**

_Capitulo 11: Problemas enormes?_

La tortuga se levanto como pudo, aun tambaleando por el gran "ejercicio" que acababa de hacer, no estaba acostumbrado claramente de modo que se resbalo y cayo. Karai estaba semidormida pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que se levanto bruscamente.

Karai: Leo! Estas bien?-se levanto como pudo-

Leo: si, no te preocupes…debería irme, no tengo que tardar mucho o sospecharan..

Karai: si claro… deja que te ayude a levantarte al menos…

Leo: no Karai, no hace falta…-intenta levantarse-

La pelinegra lo ignoro y se disponía a ayudarlo, pero ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada al "ejercicio" asique en cuanto se levanto….cayo sobre Leo…se miraron unos instantes sonrojados y luego hecharon a reir, no hacían uno entre los dos.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se incorporaron, se arreglaron lo mas rápido que pudieron y salieron al techo del lugar.

Karai: Leo, esto fue genial lo sabes no?

Leo: no, pero gracias por hacérmelo saber ;)

La joven kunoichi rio y le dio un beso salvaje y fuerte, al que Leo correspondio un poco sorprendido, de verdad le encantaba como era Karai, traviesa salvaje, lo admitia le gustaba y demasiado. Le hubiera encantado quedarse mas tiempo, pero si se arriesgaba mas tal vez se dieran cuenta en la guarida de que no estaba y eso no seria bueno.

Finalmente se separaron, no querían pero ambos debían irse, se besaron una vez mas y se fueron sonriendo cada uno por su lado.

El espia del pie había captado el momento en el que ambos salieron de ese cuarto abandonado, el momento en el que se besaron y cuando se despidieron. Ahora se encargaba de seguirle el paso a la kunoichi, que parecía ir en otro mundo pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar con Leo.

**_ Fue tan perfecto… nunca pensé que podría ser tan salvaje y que me gustara tanto… esto de verdad parece funcionar… _**

Tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en esos momentos, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz conocida…

Alejos Wars!

La kunoichi volteo a ver y era Leo! Estaba peleando con un robopie? No fueron pensamientos buenos los que siguieron después, su padre la estaba espiando! Sin duda! Porque mandaria a un robopie y solo? Era demasiado arriesgado, esto era el colmo, no podía disfrutar tranquila que casi es descubierta…los esquivo y ayudo sin dudar a su los dos lograron desarmar al robopie en miles de pedazos…

Leo: estuvo cerca…

Karai: demasiado para mi gusto…

Leo: suerte que voltee a verte

Karai: te dijeron que eres adorable?

Leo: en bueno en O / S

Karai:-rio- ya vete, que no quiero que te castiguen mas, no después de lo de hoy ;)

Leo: Luz O / O

Karai le dio un pico rápido, le sonrio y se dirigio lo mas pronto a su guarida. La tortuga siguió en shock unos instantes cuando reaccciono que debía volver a su casa.

Ese dia batio un verdadero record, llego a la guarida en menos de lo que canta un gallo y con una cautela digno de un ninja, no podría ser mejor.

Se acostó con el hermoso recuerdo de la noche apasionada, corta pero apasionada, hubiera deseado poder estar toda la noche con la kunoichi mas hermosa del mundo, obvio que era Karai, disfrutaba cada segundo con ella y rogaba poder pasar la mayoría de su vida junto a durmió pensando en todo esto con una sonrisa enorme.

Mientras tanto, karai como toda una kunoichi, había llegado sigilosamente sin llamar la atención de nadie , de modo que se recostó con una satisfacción enorme por la noche de lujuria que acaba de pasar…

Diablos… fue mejor que la ultima vez, es decir no hubo interrumpciones…

Dio vueltas en la cama hasta que se durmió pensando en como seria pasar toda su vida con Leo, lo deseaba en todo sentido.

_**Hasta aca este capitulo! diganme que les parecio, estuve considerando alguna de las ideas que me dejan, proximamente ;) **_

_**conejito!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas buenas lectores y lectoras ! antes que nada mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, la verdad es que no se me ocurrian ideas pero ahora ya si y temo avisar que se viene el final nose si sera en el proximo pero el final esta casi seguro! demas esta agradecerles los reviews, y espero que les haya gustado esta historia que esta llegando a su fin, los dejo con el capitulo sin mas rodeos!**

**aviso: TMNT no me pertenece, ojala.**

Capitulo 12: momento de pensar…

Varios días habían pasado y ellos mismos se dieron cuenta que era un momento de pensar, pensar con la cabeza fría sobre la aventura secreta que tenían ambos, no era seguro para ninguno que siguieran viéndose de esa manera, había que hacer al respecto, pero ya!

Los jóvenes se citaron a solas por supuesto, para la familia de Leo no fue sospechoso ya que su castigo había terminado aunque a Rafael no le gustara demasiado de alguna manera había aceptado la "relación" que su hermano tenia con la Kunoichi. Por otra parte para la "familia" de Karai no le era raro que esta saliera por las noches ya que tenia la tarea poner orden en la ciudad y reclutar y/o eliminar al que estuviera en contra del clan del Pie. De modo que pudieron hablar tranquilos.

Karai: entiendes a lo que voy?

Leo: si lo entiendo, yo también lo he pensado…aunque es algo difícil… digo por mi forma de mutante y eso…

Karai: eso no importa, yo quiero estar con vos Leo, no me importa tu apariencia…

Leo: wow gracias linda

Karai: no tienes porque… ahora a lo que voy…no te gustaría que solo fueramos nosotros dos?

Leo: c-claro que me gustaría

Karai: en ese caso… bueno sabes a lo que me refiero no?

Leo: em.. eso creo…

Karai: entonces … es un si?

Leo: si…espera que?

Karai:-se palmea- si queres que vivamos los dos juntos tontito

Leo: claro..es decir.. espera! Eso no va a ser posible de ninguno de los dos lados creo…

Karai: por eso te pregunte si te gustaría que solo fueramos los dos solos…

Leo: oh ya entendí…no es que no quiera pero …como haríamos? Deberíamos dejar a nuestras familias? yo nose si pueda dejar a mis hermanos...

Karai: eso lo entiendo perfectamente, por otra parte estoy dispuesta a esperarte o a que surja otra opción para estar juntos

Leo: de verdad?

Karai: claro que si tontito

Leo: ejeje gracias ^/^

La Kunoichi sonrio y se tiro sobre el besándolo, la tortuga correspondio y asi quedaron un buen rato, cuando dejaron de sentir aire se separaron agitados y mirándose con lujuria. No lo dudaron un segundo y buscaron un rincón donde darse placer antes de despedirse…

Largo rato después se despidieron muy románticamente,y cada uno se fue por su lado, Leo ya tenia en mente lo que haría, hablaría con su sensei, le costaría mucho dejar a su familia pero el estaba convencido de que amaba a Karai y que si hablaba con ellos lo comprenderían, de modo que se dirigio directo a la habitación de su sensei…

Mientras que Karai solo se dirigio a su habitación y se aseguro de que no había nadie despierto, una vez que se cercioro, comenzó a guardar ropa en un bolso, algo de dinero y objetos útiles. Luego se sento a esperar mientras miraba su celular.

En otra parte Leo tomo valor para entrar a la habitación de su maestro para hablarle, antes de que pudiera tocar, el sensei dio la orden de que pasara… Leonardo paso algo sorprendido y se sento frente a el.

Splinter: que se te ofrece a estas horas hijo mio?

Leo: padre, vengo a decirte una decisión que tome…

Splinter: decisión? Dime de que se trata

Leo: vera sensei, la verdad es que estoy muy enamorado de Karai y ella de mi, y decidimos que vamos a estar juntos –lo miro para ver su reacción-

Splinter:-se acaricio la barba un momento y lo observo- eso ya lo se, cual es realmente la decisión que vas a tomar?

Leo:-un poco sorprendido tosio y hablo- bien la cosa es que…

Splinter: si?-siguio mirándolo-

Leo: queremos estar juntos, los dos solos sensei…

Splinter lo miro por unos momentos parando las orejas, comprendio al instante lo que eso quería decir.

Splinter: entonces ya les dijiste a tus hermanos?

Leo: em bueno yo… crei que seria apropiado decirle primero a ud sensei…

Splinter: asegúrate de despedirte de tus hermanos Leonardo

Leo: claro maestro, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Splinter: claro hijo mio cual es?

Leo: bueno, porque no se opone?

Splinter;-sonrio un poco- bueno veras hijo mio, cuando te castigue para que no veas a Karai vi lo mucho que sufriste y cuanto significa esa chica para vos, ahí me di cuenta de la verdad, sabría que vendrías con esta decisión en cualquier momento..

Leo: oh ya veo…gracias sensei –se inclino un poco-

Splinter: no tiene porque hijo mio, aunque me duele ya no verte se que vas a estar bien, aunque me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto

Leo: eso seguro padre! Y gracias otra vez!-se acerco y lo abrazo muy fuerte-

Splinter:-correspondio mas fuerte-

Unos minutos después se separaron y se saludaron, para luego Leo se retiro de la habitación y se dirigio a saludar a sus hermanos, se lo había prometido a su sensei, la verdad es que no lo podía creer pero en el fondo sabia que lo debían comprender, veremos como reaccionaban sus hermanos, pero para su sorpresa al ingresar en cada una de las habitaciones se encontró con que estaban profundamente dormidos a excepción de Donnie que dormia en el laboratorio en vez de en su habitación. Salio algo decepcionado, había quedado en que hablaría con su maestro y se reuniría con Karai de inmediato, lo pensó unos minutos y tomo un papel y un lápiz, sino se despedia personalmente al menos lo haría por escrito, no era la mejor forma pero no quedaba otra…

En la guarida de Destructor …

La joven kunoichi esperaba con paciencia la rta de Leo, cuando escucho que su padre caminaba hacia su habitación, con cautela y rapidez oculto el bolso bajo la cama y se acostó simulando estar dormida, unos minutos después, el mismísimo Destructor entro a la habitación y la observo unos minutos sin decir nada para luego irse cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que se aseguro que se fuera suspiro aliviada _ eso estuvo cerca…por favor Leo apurate!_

En la guarida de las tortugas…

Leo dejo la nota en un sobre que encontró , lo firmo detrás y lo dejo sobre la cocina, seria el primer lugar donde sus hermanos irían a la mañana siguiente, sin perder mas tiempo corrió a la salida sin antes mirar todo por ultima vez, de verdad extrañaría ese lugar, tomo una mochila con sus pocas cosas y corrió a toda velocidad mientras le escribia a Karai para encontrarse.

A todo esto Karai de no ser porque se durmió abrazada a su celular no hubiera sentido el vibrar del mensaje de Leo, lo leyó tomo el bols y salio con sigilo al lugar de encuentro.

En unos minutos amanecio y las 3 tortugas estaban despertando cuando la mas pequeña encontró un sobre en la mesa de la cocina y corrió a alertar a sus hermanos… tal vez no se esperaban lo que había escrito allí…

**_Cuentenme que les parecio! nos leemos pronto o eso espero!_**

**_saludos! B _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas buenas lectores y lectoras ! este es el final de la historia por el momento, simplemente quiero que lo disfruten, perdon si esta corto!**

**aviso: TMNT no me pertenece, ojala.**

**Capitulo 13: el final? O el comienzo?**

Ambos se juntaron minutos antes del amancer y desaparecieron mas rápido de lo que se encontraron. Mientras que en la guarida era un verdadero lio, la carta de Leo era algo que ninguno de los hermanos se esperaba, aunque después de que sensei hablara con ellos y los calmara un poco, uno de ellos aun no aceptaba del todo que Leo se marchara, mas sin despedirse personalmente. Se trataba de Rafael claro, quien a pesar de sentirse un poco mejor, miro una vez mas la carta que Leo escribió …

" queridos hermanos: intentare ser lo mas claro posible al escribir esto, ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo, como sabran tengo una relación con Karai, sino lo sabían ahora ya lo saben, después de mucho hablar nos dimos cuenta que somos el uno para el otro y deseamos estar juntos, mi idea no es alejarme de uds ya que son mi familia, sino que necesito saber hasta donde me lleva esta nueva experiencia, por eso mismo no perderé el contacto con ninguno de uds, pero necesito tiempo para ver si realmente esto es lo que quiero, cuando este listo los contactare y les hare saber de mi, por ahora resta decirles lo mucho que los quiero y que se que van a estar bien sin mi, les deseo lo mejor y espero que sepan comprenderme

Saludos

Leo"

No pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, pero a la vez esas palabras le daban fuerzas, era Leo, el no rompia una promesa por nada del mundo, asique decidio esperarlo pacientemente, guardo la carta sin embargo, el ayudaría a pasar mas rápido el tiempo…

Por otra parte la nueva pareja caminaba por las afueras de New York, bastante alejados de la civilización, cuando el líder o ex líder, interrumpio con una pregunta.

Leo: em linda?

Karai: si líder?

Leo: em.. bueno donde estaríamos llendo exactamente?

Karai: es una sorpresa no seas impaciente, ya no falta nada

Leo: oh esta bien…

Siguieron caminando unas horas mas, estaban muy cansados pero por fin llegaron a su destino. Leo abrió los ojos como platos de lo sorprendido que estaba , no podía creer lo que veía, allí frente a ellos y oculto de toda vista posible, una cabaña, pequeña pero para ellos estaría bien.

Karai: y bien? Te gusta?

Leo: gustarme? Es genial! Aunque como supiste que estaba aca?

Karai: bueno veras cuando estas aburrida y caminas mucho pasan estas cosas

La joven pareja sonrio y sin pensarlo se adentraron en esa cabaña, y se encargaron en pocos minutos de darle su toque personal, se tiraron en lo que parecía un living, acomodaron unas mantas para dormir puesto que estaban muy cansados del viaje, se abrazaron y no duraron mucho antes de que se les cierren los ojos. Pero antes que se duerman ambos alcanzaron a susurrarse … _Te amo…_

Unas semanas después, la vida en la tranquila cabaña era genial, ambos podían estar y ser libres, aunque la Kunoichi hacia días no se sentía bien, sentía nauseas y vomitos casi todo el dia, Leo estaba muy preocupado por ella pero a la vez no podía acompañarla al medico y se sentía bastante mal por ello, pero Karai presentia algo de modo que se adelanto y confirmo sus sospechas, de modo que era hora de decirle a su querido líder. Este se encontraba en la habitación escribiendo una carta a sus hermanos, había estado tan a gusto con la kunoichi que olvido que debía escribirles. Karai se asomo y lo observo un momento para luego entrar.

Karai: Leo? Estas escribiendo no? Tengo algo que decirte

Leo: linda! Si estaba escribiendo, dime como te sentís?

Karai: bastante mejor, y ya se porque me paso esto..

Leo: oh y que es?

Karai: bueno es algo maravilloso y milagroso

Leo: mmm lo siento linda no tengo idea de que es

Karai: bueno sere directa…vamos a ser papas

Al oir esto Leo se desmayo de inmediato. Karai se asusto y lo levanto abofeteándolo

Leo: ah!

Karai: idiota no me des esos sustos!

Leo: lo siento linda entonces tendremos un bebe?

Karai: asi es mi amor..

El líder sonrio y derramo lagrimas de felicidad, cuando se seco, decidio que en la carta agregaría esa pequeña gran sorpresa, de modo que escribió la carta, la cerro y la dejo en la mesa, al dia siguiente la enviaría ahora solo quería disfrutar al máximo la espera que llevarían por delante para ver con sus propios ojos ese milagro que crecia en la panza de Karai.

A los 3 dias, en las alcantarillas recibieron la ansiada carta, una vez leida, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, pero ese era solo el comienzo.

**Hemos llegado al fin de esta historia o al menos por ahora, queria darle este pequeño cierre pero tengo en mente una secuela, gracias a todos los lectores !**

**saludos! B **


End file.
